Cahill High
by knuckleheadgirl
Summary: Amy is finally going back to school after a year of Madrigal training. What happens when she meets two boys that really love her? Who will she choose...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! This is the first chapter of the rewrite of 'The Academy'. It's gonna be slightly different from before, so yeah... I took MagicCahill's advice and I'm making their relationship grow slower than before. So, I think that's all you need to know for now... On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues :(**

Amy's POV

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been about a year since the clue hunt. I'm fifteen now, and life's going great! I've just finished my formal training with the Madrigals and am starting school again. I'm gonna be studying at Cahill High, which was founded by the Madrigals because they thought it would be a great idea to have young Cahills hanging around each other. Anyways, I'm looking forward to school and making friends, since I lost my stutter over the past year. I just hope that I don't bump into that **egomaniac** that I've been avoiding the past year. I mean I guess we're cool and all, but it's still kinda awkward being around him... Oh well, I've gotta go now._

_Luvs, Amy Cahill_

"Amy, hurry up! Does it take you that long to get ready for school? We're gonna leave without you if you don't hurry up!" shouted Dan. I quickly closed my diary and hid it in a secret compartment in my bookshelf.

"Sheesh! I'm coming, dweeb!" I shouted back at him. Little brother are so annoying at times. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs. Nellie and Dan were waiting for me at the front door.

"What took you so long, kiddo?" Nellie asked as she started the car. I looked at her an smiled.

"I was reading a book," I answered her simply. I didn't want anyone, especially Dan, to know that I kept a diary. It's perfect blackmailing material.

"Yeah, that's just her, Nellie. She's the only person in the world that will read like a book-sick-crack-head," said Dan. He started laughing but stopped abruptly when I hit his head. Hard.

"That's what you get for being such a doofus," I said to him, smiling smugly. He rolled his eyes and rubbed the spot where I hit him.

After a few minutes of driving, Nellie dropped Dan off at Cahill Middle School. Then, she dropped me of at Cahill High. Just before I got out of the car, I gave her a quick hug.

"Hey kiddo, do you need me to pick you up later, or are you gonna walk home?" she asked.

"I'll think I'll walk home today, Nellie. See ya at home!" I said to her. I waved and watched as she drove off. Then, I turned around and headed inside the school.

After a short while of wandering about and getting lost, I finally found the principal's office. I opened the door to find Uncle Fiske sitting at the principal's desk. There was also someone else sitting at the desk, but I couldn't see the person's face because the person's back was facing towards me.

"Ah, Amy. Have a seat," said Uncle Fiske. He motioned to the empty seat next to the other person present. I took my seat and glanced a the person next to me. He was...

* * *

Ian's POV

_It's been a year since I've seen **her**. I mean, yeah, I've seen her at branch meetings and all, but I never got to really talk or chat with her. She always managed to make some stupid excuse and run away. Why does she keep running away? Is it because I'm ugly? No way! I'm the most handsome fifteen-year-old in the world! Well, I heard she is coming to Cahill High tomorrow. She's finally finished he Madrigal training and is starting school at Cahill High. I can't wait to see her again. The truth is that I've really liked her ever since that kiss in Korea. She had the softest lips, and i remember how she got all red and stammered after that. Anyways, back on topic. Over the past year, my feelings for her have grown into lo-lo-lo... Oh, I can't even write that stupid word! Why does she always make me feel so...argh! I've got to go now._

_Ian Kabra_

I closed my journal tucked it under my bed and got ready for school. Once I got ready, I went out of the house and got into my limousine. When I got in, my driver started the car and headed off to school. In the car, my thoughts drifted to a certain redhead.

At school, I went to my locker to get my books and stuff but a flash of red caight my eye. I quickly dumped my books into my locker and followed the flash of red. The flash of red turned out to be a girl but not just any girl she was Amy Cahill, the girl that I couldn't stop thinking about for the past year. I continued to follow her, making sure that she didn't realize I was there. She made her way around the school, until she finally stopped in front of the the principal's office and went inside.

I waited for her just outside the office, hoping to listen in on what they were talking about. But of course, the office was sound proof so I couldn't hear a thing. After a few minutes, she finally came out, but there was somebody right next to her. I couldn't believe it was...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amy's POV

...Jonah Wizard?

But then why did he look so unlike Jonah Wizard? His face was Jonah's all right, but everything else was wrong. He didn't have any gangsta bling on him, nor did he have his gangsta clothes. He was dressed like a normal teen, in jeans and a T-shirt. I was totally shocked when I saw him.

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" said a voice. Then someone started shaking me out of my trance. When I finally snapped out of it, I realized that Jonah's hands were still grabbing my shoulders. I looked at him and then he realized what he was doing and quickly let go of me and blushed.

"Amy, this is Jonah Wizard, if you didn't know already. He will be your guide for today," said Uncle Fiske. He then handed me a piece of paper, "Here's your schedule, and Jonah is in all of your classes, by the way. Now, please get out. Classes are starting soon."

As Jonah and I walked out the door, I bumped into someone that was standing right next to door.

"I'm so sorry, I should've looked where I was going," I said. When I finally looked up, I found amber eyes staring into my jade ones.

"Amy, it's a pleasure to see you again," said Ian. He ran a hand through his silky black and smiled uncomfortably. Like I said before, awkward.

"Umm… Hi…" I said and smiled uncomfortably too, "Well, we've got to run, don't want to be late for class. Right, Jonah?"

"Yeah, we've got to run. See you later, Ian. Come on, Amy. Class is this way," said Jonah. I gave him a thanks-for-saving-me smile.

The rest of the day was normal. We didn't bump into Ian again, which was a huge relief, for me. When lunch finally came, I was starving. I grabbed a burger and fries at the counter, while Jonah grabbed a sloppy joe. Then, we found a table at a far corner of the cafeteria where we could talk and eat in peace.

"So, Jonah, what happened to your whole gangsta image?" I asked him. I was curious to know what had changed him. He put down his sloppy joe and looked at me.

"You know, that has got to be the most frequently asked question about me," he said. We both laughed and then he continued, "Well, I don't need to keep my gangsta image at school. To everyone else here, I'm just another Janus kid. Nobody cares about my fame or fortune. Here, I'm just an ordinary kid that no one cares about."

"Hey, don't think so lowly of yourself. I care about you," I said. We stared into each other's eyes and I saw how lonely he really was. Underneath that huge superstar exterior, was a lonely teen that was in need of a friend. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thanks, Amy."

"Hey, what are friends for?" I said smiling, but then I stopped and put on a serious face, "I am your friend, right?"

"Hey, you'll always be my dawg!"

We laughed and then, continued eating our lunches. When the bell rang, we quickly headed to our next class.

Ian's POV

I can't believe it! Jonah Wizard was hanging out with MY Amy! I mean, Amy!

I watched as they ate their lunch and talked. I had been shadowing them ever since our conversation in front of the principal's office. I had to make sure that he wasn't trying to woo or court her.

Then, I heard Amy laugh and saw her smile sweetly at him. What! She should be smiling like that to me, not him! What in the world does she see in, in that _Janus_! He's not as handsome as me, or as smart than me. Well, he can sing… But I'm still the better choice!

Amy's POV

After school, I said goodbye to Jonah and then headed home. After a few minutes however, I sensed that someone was following me. So, I turned around. Only to find…

* * *

**Hey ya'll! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. The internet at my place was not working well these past few days... **

**I know this chapter is short, but I'm going to be updating Chapter 3 soon.**

**So, please read and review! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Amy's POV

…Nobody.

I scanned my surroundings to see if someone was hiding, but I couldn't see anything or anyone.

* * *

Ian's POV

As I started to walk home from school, (my limousine had a malfunction today) I noticed that somebody else was heading the same way as me. She had long red hair and a slender body. Then it hit my million-dollar-face. It was Amy Cahill. She must be the new neighbor that just moved in next door.

I made sure that she didn't realize that I was going in the same direction as her, because I didn't want to have another awkward conversation with her.

After a few moments though, she seemed to tense up and then she turned around. Luckily, my 15 years of training paid of, and I managed to duck out of her sight in time. She scanned her surroundings, but didn't seem to notice me. After a while, she gave up and continued walking.

"That was a close one!" I muttered to myself.

* * *

Amy's POV

Once I reached my house, I quickly crashed in my room. I took my diary out of its secret compartment in my bookshelf.

_Dear diary,_

_The first day of Cahill High was awesome! I was a little nervous at first, but after a few classes I was fine. Jonah Wizard was my guide today, and he was great. It's safe to say that I have made a friend today. He has definitely changed since the hunt. He isn't arrogant, snobby, or gangsta-y (is that even a word?) anymore. He's like a normal teen with normal insecurities… Hmm… Where have I heard that before? Anyways, I've got to go check on Dan, to see if he is doing his homework._

_Love, Amy_

I kept my diary and headed to Dan's room. Then, I heard a sound like sword slashing coming from his room. I opened the door to find Dan playing Ninja Gaiden 4 with Ned and Ted Starling.

"Hey, Amy!" said the twins not looking up from the TV. "Sinead asked us to invite you for a talk at the park."

"Oh. Well, see you guys later then." I waved, but I don't think they even noticed because they were so concentrated on the video game.

* * *

At the park, I found Sinead sitting down a bench waiting for me. Beside her, there were two girls that looked around 12 years old. The one on the right had long black hair, olive skin, amber eyes and was wearing designer clothes. I recognized her immediately as Natalie Kabra. The other girl however, had black shoulder length hair with rainbow colored streaks in it that reminded me of Nellie and electric blue eyes. She looked extremely familiar but I couldn't put a name to her.

"Hey, Amy! It's so nice to see you again!" said Sinead when she saw me. We both hugged.

"Hey, Sinead!" Then I turned to Natalie. "Hey, Cobra!" We both laughed at the nickname that was given to her by my dweeb of a brother.

"Hey, peasant!" she replied and we hugged too. Then, the other girl that looked really familiar stood up and offered her hand to me in a handshake.

"Hi! I'm Danielle, but everyone calls me Dani. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Natalie and Sinead have been telling me all about you," she said.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm Amy. You know, you look extremely familiar. Have we met before?" I said.

"No, I don't think so." After all our hellos, we sat on the bench.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked. They all shifted in their seats.

"Well, do you know about the Teen Wiz Battle of the Bands?" Sinead asked me.

"Umm… I haven't heard about it."

"It's this battle of the bands that Jonah Wizard is sponsoring." Then Dani handed me a flyer with a picture of Jonah on it.

"All kids from 12-17 are allowed to join. The winner gets to go on tour with Jonah and perform with him," said Dan.

"Okay, but why are you telling me all this?" I asked. The three of them nudged each other like they didn't want to reply my question. Then, they stopped and Natalie cleared her throat.

"We would like you to be our lead singer and guitarist," Natalie replied.

"Wait. You want me to sing and play the guitar for your band? What makes you think that I can do those stuff?" I said.

"Oh, come on, Amy. We both know that you secretly want to be singer-slash-musician," Natalie said. She gave me an evil smirk.

"Whoa! Have you been spying on me?"

"Nah, my brother has. He really is totally obsessed with you. I merely stole his observation files of you." I blushed.

"Come on, Amy. Will you please join our band? None of us can sing as well as you do," said Sinead. She gave me a pleading look, and Dani followed suit.

"Umm… Thanks?" I said. They all looked at me with expectant looks. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to join your band."

They all burst into happy squeals and random dancing and jumping. They kept thanking me over and over again. Once they calmed down, we started walking towards my place.

"So, is there anyone else in the band?" I asked.

"Well, the Holt twins are in as drummer and bassist. They couldn't make it today because they're on a daddy-daughter camping trip with their dad," said Dani.

"Amy, we're having dinner and a band meeting at my house now. Can you come?" asked Natalie. "I live right next door to you, by the way."

"I guess I can, but I'll have to ask Nellie first." I took out my phone and dialed Nellie's number.

"Hey, kiddo," Nellie said when she picked up.

"Hey, Nellie. Natalie invited me to her place for dinner tonight. Is that okay?"

"Sure, but why'd she invite you?"

"Oh, well there's gonna be a band meeting at her place after dinner."

"Band meeting?"

"Yeah, I'm in a band now. With Natalie, Sinead, Madison, Reagan, and a girl named Dani."

"Oh. You must be participating in Jonah's battle of the bands thing, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"It's plastered all over the internet. Anyways, be home by eleven, okay?"

"Sure. By the way, Natalie's house is right next to ours on the right."

"Okay. See ya, kiddo!"

"Bye." I hung up and then turned to the rest of them. "She okay-ed it."

* * *

At Natalie's house, we waited for dinner to be cooked in Natalie's room. Her room was covered with all kinds designer stuff, bed, wardrobe, curtains and what not. The only thing that was not 'designer' was a part of the wall that was covered with pictures of 'hot' guys. The picture that caught my eye was a huge poster of, none other than, Justin Bieber. Man, even thinking his name makes me want puke! No offense to the Janus, though. The Janus have given birth to many talented artists. Unfortunately, Justin Bieber isn't one of them. But I have heard that he is an excellent agent. Anyways, after awhile I had to use the bathroom. So, I excused myself and went to find the nearest bathroom.

After I was done, I headed back to Natalie's room. Unfortunately, I ran into Ian Kabra.

"Amy, I heard that you joined Natalie's band," he said.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Oh, nothing." Then it was silence between us for a moment. "Listen, Amy. I want to formally apologize for all the bad things I did to you in the past. I really want us to start over again. Start of with a clean slate."

"What makes you think I'll accept your apology?" I made sure not to make eye contact with him. I knew that I would probably crumble under those amber eyes.

"I don't, because I don't care if you accept it or not, you deserve an apology." The moment he said that, I looked up into his eyes. What I saw was hurt, regret, guilt, and most importantly, love.

"It's not that I don't want to accept your apology, Ian. I really do. But I don't know if I can trust you again."

"You can! I'll prove it to you! I'll do anything for you!"

"Those are just empty words, Ian. But if you're really sincere, I want you to stay away from me for the time being." He looked down disappointed. "In time, maybe we'll become friends. But not now."

"Oh, okay. Umm… I'll see you at dinner then."

"Yeah." Then, I turned around and walked away. I knew that if I stayed any longer, I'd break down in tears in front of him.

* * *

**Hey ya'll! Here's chap 3. I hope you like it. Please R&R =D**

**AlariceCahill**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues or Superstar by Taylor Swift**

**Chapter 4**

Amy's POV

I quickly headed to Natalie's room, slammed the door behind me, and slid down to the floor crying. The others came to comfort me, but the tears just kept coming. They tried asking me why, but I couldn't answer them. Not without crying even more. But after a few minutes of non-stop crying, I finally stopped. When I wanted to speak, I couldn't. So, I motioned for Natalie to get a glass of water for me.

"Butch, will you please get a glass of water for Amy?" Natalie asked over an intercom in her room.

"Sure, Mistress Natalie. It'll be up in a minute," answered a deep voice over the intercom.

About a minute later, a thin old man with a gray mustache came with the water. He handed it to me and I smiled a thank you. I drank the water and then cleared my throat.

"Thanks, Alfred." Natalie said. I passed him the glass and he left the room. "Are you feeling better, Amy?"

"Yeah, I am. Sorry about that whole crying thing." I looked down ashamed.

"What were you crying about?" asked Sinead. She looked at me with a concerned look on her face.

"I-I ran into Ian on my way back here from the bathroom. He apologized for everything that happened in the past, and he said that he would do anything to win back my trust." I paused for a moment. "I told him to stay away from me, and that we couldn't be friends just yet. I'm so afraid that he'll just betray me or stab me in the back again."

"It's ok, Amy. We'll make sure he doesn't hurt you again. I'll make sure of it," said Natalie. They all came and hugged me.

"Thanks, guys. This really means a lot to me," I said to them with a smile. "So, can we go down for dinner now?"

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_I'm finally back after a few hours of band practice because I just joined a band. I'm the lead singer and guitarist, Natalie Kabra's the keyboardist (because it won't ruin her outfit), Sinead Starling's the electric guitarist, Dani Wizards' the fiddle player (because she's a Janus and is an expert in many different musical instruments), Madison Holt's the drummer, and her sister Reagan is the bassist. Tonight's practice was awesome! Although we practiced without the drums or the bass, it was still great! I can't wait till the Holt twins come back from their camping trip with their dad! Anyways, we're participating in the Teen Wiz Battle of the Bands, and our audition is next Sunday. So, wish me luck! Tonight, we picked our band name. And it's…Cahill Galz. It's nothing creative, but we thought it was appropriate since there was a member of each Cahill branch in our band. We still haven't picked a song yet, because we still haven't chosen between Haunted by Taylor Swift and Grenade by Bruno Mars. _

_After being separated from the real world for a year, I've made some friends pretty fast! I really hope that we don't go back to our old Cahill ways and start backstabbing and betraying each other. Oh well, I've got hit the sack. Good night!_

_Luvs, Amy._

* * *

Another day of school, I really hope that there aren't bullies that pick on freshman. I was at my locker when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to find Jonah standing behind me smiling.

"Hey, Jonah! Good morning!" I said smiling back at him. He always made me happy inside.

"'Morning, Amy!" he said. "And congratulations!" He took my hand and shook it.

"Why are you congratulating me?" I asked. I closed my locker and started to walk to homeroom. He followed and walked right next to me.

"I heard that you joined Natalie's band, The Cahill Galz."

"Hey, where did you here that from?"

"Dani," he replied. "She is my cousin, you know."

"Yeah, I guessed that since she had the same last name as you." Then he took me by the shoulders and made me look him in the eye.

"Can I ask you a quick question?" he asked.

"Umm… Sure." He leaned in closer and I could feel his breath on me. Our lips were almost touching. If I leaned forward a bit, they would touch. Then, he whispered.

"Do you like Justin Bieber?"

"What? Justin Bieber? Eww! I don't like him at all!" Then, he leaned back and smiled.

"That's a relief! I always ask that same question when I make friends with a girl."

"Why?"

"If they're Beliebers, they can't stop talking about him! And that totally brings down my self-esteem. He's the only person in the world that could possibly bring me down!"

"Oh. Well, you don't need to worry. I'm not a 'belieber'." At that, we both started to laugh our heads off. Then, the bell rang and we quickly ran to homeroom.

* * *

After school, Jonah and I walked home together. I invited him over to hang out at my place. When I unlocked the door and went inside, Dan came down.

"Hey! Jonah! What are you doing here, man?" Dan said.

"Hey, Dan! I'm here to hang out with Amy," Jonah replied him. Dan looked shocked then confused. He looked from Jonah to me.

"OMG! You guys are totally DATING!" Dan screamed. He quickly ran into the kitchen and pulled Nellie out. Then, he ran to the library. Nellie looked at me confused. Then, she saw Jonah next to me and looked even more confused. That's when Dan sprang from the library with Fiske in tow.

"Nellie! Fiske! I've got some like totally important news that's gonna shock you socks off!" Dan screamed again. Nellie and Fiske looked at each other confused. They probably thought that Dan had eaten too much sugar, and was having a sugar rush.

"What is it, Dan?" asked Nellie and Fiske at the same time.

"Amy is DATING Jonah Wizard!" Dan said. Nellie and Fiske then turned to Jonah and I shocked.

"Whoa! He's NOT my boyfriend!" I said. Then, they all looked relieved but still slightly suspicious, like I might be lying. "Really! We're so not dating!"

"Then why is he here to 'hang out' with you?" asked Dan. I rolled my eyes.

"Because he's my friend!" I said exasperated. Then, we started a mental argument with our eyes.

"Do they always do that?" Jonah asked Nellie.

"Yeah. You get used to it over time. But there is an upside because the house isn't filled with the voices of two fighting siblings whenever they do fight," Nellie answered Jonah. Then, she came between Dan and I. "Stop it you two!" We both glared at Nellie.

"How about when they're hanging out in Amy's room, she has to keep the door open so they don't do anything bad?" Nellie suggested to Dan.

"Eww! Eww! Eww! Why did you even put that image in my head, Nellie!" Dan shrieked. We all laughed at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, go do whatever," Nellie said as she walked back to the kitchen. Dan glared at me and then left. Fiske chuckled one last time and then left, too.

"Come on, Jonah. I'll take you to my room" I took his hand and brought him upstairs to my room.

"Wow, this is sweet!" he said looking at me. Then, I realized that I was still holding his hand. I blushed and let go. I went to sit on my bed, while he sat on my desk chair.

"Nice guitar," he said. He took my guitar and started playing a few random chords. Then he held it to me. "Play me something."

"What? Now?" I asked nervously. I may have joined the band, but I still have a bit of stage fright, or in this case 'performing fright'.

"Come on, Amy. Please?" He gave his best puppy-dog-face. I laughed at his attempt.

"Fine." I took the guitar, played a few random chords, cleared my throat, and then started singing.

_This is wrong but I can't help but feel like there ain't nothin' more right babe_

_Misty morning comes again and I can't help but wish I could see your face_

_And I knew from the first note played, I'd be breaking all the rules to see you_

_You smile that beautiful smile and all the girls in the front row scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I'm no one special, just another wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall_

_Superstar_

_Morning loneliness comes around when I'm not dreaming about you_

_When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town_

_And I knew when I saw your face I'd be counting down the ways to see you_

_And you smile that beautiful smile and all the girls in the front row scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I'm no one special, just another wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall_

_Superstar_

_You played in bars, you play guitar_

_And I'm invisible ad everyone knows who you are_

_And you'll never see you sing me to sleep_

_Every night from the radio_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I'm no one special, just another wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall_

_Superstar_

After I finished singing, Jonah look impressed and I blushed.

"Hey, Amy?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"I can't take my eyes off of you." He looked into my eyes. I never realized that his eyes so incredibly beautiful. But the weird thing was that by looking into his eyes, I could tell that he meant what he said.

"What are you talking about, Jonah?"

"You said it to tell you things like 'I can't take my eyes off of you'" I was speechless. So, he continued. "I don't think you're no one special, Amy. I think you're incredibly special. And you may be invisible to other people, but not to me."

"Jonah," I whispered. He leaned closer to me, and I leaned closer to him. Just when our lips were about to touch, someone screamed.

* * *

**Hey ya'll! I'm so happy to post two chaps in a day! I'm sorry it took such a long time, but I did make it longer than my other chaps before. Please R&R =D**

**AlariceCahill**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues.**

**Chapter 5**

Amy's POV

"Amy! The Cobra's here!" shouted Nellie. I gave Jonah an apologetic look.

"Is it the king or the queen?" I shouted back.

"It's the queen!" shouted Nellie again.

"I'm so sorry, Jonah. I forgot I have a band rehearsal today," I said.

"It's ok. I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he got up. He walked out of my room and down the stairs.

I sighed sadly, then grabbed my guitar and went downstairs. By the time I was downstairs, Jonah was already gone.

"Hey, Nat." I said as we both walked out the door and towards her house. The whole time I was thinking about my almost kiss with Jonah.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I answered simply. She looked at me suspiciously.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She shrugged and dropped the subject.

* * *

At rehearsals, all I could think about was Jonah. Did he really mean what he said? Do I have the same feelings for him? Was the almost kiss real? Was I just dreaming?

"Hey, Amy! Amy! Amy!" I heard a voice calling me. Then, I felt someone shaking me.

"What?" I asked when I snapped out of it.

"You totally blanked out on us, Amy," said Dani. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," I said. But everyone stared at me suspiciously. "Really, I'm fine."

"Oh come on, Amy. We both know that you're boy troubles," said Natalie as she rolled her eyes.

"How'd you know?" I asked surprised. She rolled her eyes again.

"I'm not an idiot," she said playfully. "Jonah left your place, you start spacing out; it's not hard to figure out that you're having boy troubles. In fact, I'm pretty sure the center of your problems is Jonah."

"Yeah," I answered sadly. Man, it's like she can read my mind.

"Why don't we cancel rehearsals for today?" Madison said.

"Yeah, then you can tell us your problems. And maybe we can help you," continued Reagan.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Natalie. "So start talking, Amy."

"Well, it all started when I invited Jonah to my place to hang out," I started. "When, he saw my guitar, he asked me to play something for him. So, I played Superstar by Taylor Swift. After I finished singing, he expressed his feelings for me through some lyrics from the song."

"What did he exactly say, Amy?" asked Sinead. I blushed when I thought about what he had said.

"He said, 'I can't take my eyes off of you'. And that he didn't think I was invisible to him."

"Oh my gosh! That's so romantic!" said Reagan.

"Shut up, Rea!" said Madison. "So, what happened next, Amy?"

"Umm… We were about to kiss, I think. But we were interrupted by Nellie shouting from downstairs that Nat was at the door."

"Nat!" the rest shouted at Natalie. She raised her hands up in defense.

"Sorry, but it's not my fault." The rest glared at her. "Okay, maybe it was my fault. But in my defense, I didn't know that she was already _that_ close to Jonah."

"It's okay, Nat. It wasn't your fault," I said.

"So, do _you_ like him, Amy?" asked Dani. "I mean it's pretty obvious that he likes you, but do you like him the same way?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you like someone else?" asked Sinead.

"No. It's just that I'm not ready for a relationship, I guess."

"You know, why don't you tell him that you just want to be friends first?" said Reagan. "Isn't that what they do in the movies when the girl is not ready for a relationship with the guy?"

"You watch way too many chic flicks nowadays, Rea. But that was not a bad idea," said Madison. "So, what do you think, Amy?"

"I think I'll go with Rea's plan. And thanks, guys." I smiled at them.

"Hey, it's no problem. What are friends for?" They all said and hugged me.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Today is the day where I tell Jonah that I just wanna be friends. But sometimes I wonder whether I'm doing the right thing. If he really does like me, then I would probably be breaking his heart and I don't wanna do that to him. I really hope that we'll continue being friends. I'd hate to lose a friend only after two days because of all this lovey-dovey business. Oh well, I've gotta go now._

_Luvs, Amy._

* * *

Jonah's POV

_Today is the day that I tell Amy how I really feel. I've been in love with her for about a year now. I love how she's so kind hearted and beautiful and smart and talented and… Well, you get what I mean. _

_Yesterday I almost kissed her, and I think that she may return my feelings. That's why I'm gonna tell her that I love her today. Oh dear, I see her coming now. Gotta go._

_Jonah Wiz._

I quickly closed my journal and shoved it into my locker before she could see it.

"Hey, Jonah. I need to talk to you about yesterday," she said. Oh how I love her sweet soft voice. I turned around to face her.

"Hey, Amy! I needed to talk to you too," I said. She looked surprised. "But you go first."

"Okay. Well, I wanted to tell you that I just wanna be friends."

"What?" I was totally caught off guard.

"I know you practically told me that you liked me yesterday, but I'm not ready for a relationship yet. I've only been your friend for two days, I don't wanna ruin our friendship with a romantic relationship yet."

"But…"

"I'm so sorry, Jonah. It's not that I don't like you, I do. It's just that I'm not ready yet."

"So, you like me?"

"I really do."

"Then, I'll wait for you," I said happily. It didn't matter that she technically rejected me. She told me that she liked me too! "I'll wait for you until you're ready." She smiled and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks so much, Jonah!" she said.

"You're welcome, Amy."

* * *

Amy's POV

_Dear diary, _

_It's been about four or five days since I told Jonah that we should just be friends. Our friendship is going strong and my feelings for him have been growing too. Anyways, today is the day of the auditions. I can't wait! Jonah told us that the auditions are gonna be broadcasted live to national television. Can you believe it? I'm gonna be on TV! I'm really nervous, but I think we're ready to rock it on stage. Oh, the band's here already. I've gotta go now._

_Luvs, Amy._

* * *

**Hey readers! This is Chapter 5! I can't believe I actually got this far! Thanks for reviewing! Btw, R&R! =D**

**AlariceCahill**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues or Haunted by Taylor Swift.**

**Chapter 6**

Amy's POV

The auditorium that the auditions were gonna be held was huge! And later all those seats will be filled with people watching the auditions! Man, I never imagined that there would be so many people coming! Jonah told us that all the seats were sold out.

"Hello!" a voice boomed over the speaker. "Participants please take your places in your own rooms backstage. When your band name is called, please make your way to the main stage for a sound check and practice. Thank you."

We went backstage and found a room with our band name pasted on the door. It wasn't very spacious, but it was still quite comfortable. There were sofas for us to sit on, and space to practice. We lounged around in the room while waiting for our sound check.

"Cahill Galz! Please make your way to the main stage for your sound check and practice," boomed the voice over the speakers again. We walked up to the stage with our instruments in hand.

As we were setting up, I noticed someone watching us from backstage. I couldn't see the person's face, but there was something extremely familiar about the person's body shape. When we finished setting up, we proceeded with the sound check and practice.

* * *

"Hey! Weren't they off the hook!" said Jonah. He was hosting the auditions. "Now, please welcome the last hot girl band you'll see for the auditions, Cahill Galz!" He walked off the stage as we took our places. I signaled the rest of the band to start the intro to the song.

_You and I_ _walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark and it's all to quiet and I can't trusting anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now_

_I'm haunted_

_Stood there and watched you walk away from everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I say to you_

_He will try to take away my pain and he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

_Oh, holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding onto nothing_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now_

_I'm haunted_

_I know, I know_

_I just know_

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone_

_No_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_I can't go back_

_I'm haunted_

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it_

After the song was done, I looked to the crowd to see a standing ovation! It was one of the happiest days of my life!

"Thank you, thank you!" I said into the mic before we walked off the stage. As we were walking backstage, I caught a glimpse of black. I turned around and saw a band making their way to the stage. Why did that guy in the middle look so familiar? But I shrugged it off, and continued walking to our room to watch the last audition on TV.

When I walked into the room, I saw all my band mates looking shocked and staring at the TV in disbelief. I looked up at the TV myself and regretted it. I was totally shocked to find _him_ on the TV with a guitar in his hands and a mic in front of him.

* * *

**Hey readers! Here's Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy! R&R! =D**

**AlariceCahill**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ya'll! This is the last chapter of Cahill High, by the way. I hope you enjoyed it so far and I hope that you will continue reading my stories. =D**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Amy's POV

"Hey everyone! Before we start, I would like to say something first. I broke a girl's heart some time ago, and I want to apologize to her. She's an amazing person, and I really love her but she doesn't love me anymore because of what I did to her," said Ian. He looked straight into the camera and he looked like he was talking to me. "Amy Cahill, if you're watching this, can you please hear me out. I want you to know that I love you and that I want to be with you."

My mouth dropped open at that, and I just stared at the screen, at Ian. When he started singing the whole room was quiet; it was like he was singing his heart out directly to me.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind_

_Rumors spreading about this other guy _

_Did you do what you did when you did with me?_

_Does he love you the way I can?_

_Did you forget all the plans that you made with me?_

'_Cause baby I didn't_

_That should be me holding your hand_

_That should be me making you laugh_

_That should be me this is so sad_

_That should be me, that should be me_

_That should be me feeling your kiss_

_That should be me buying you gifts_

_This is so wrong, I can't go on_

_Till you believe_

_That, that should be me_

_You said you needed a little time from my mistakes_

_It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced_

_Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies?_

_What you doing to me? You're taking him where we used to go_

_Now if you're trying to break my heart_

_It's working 'cause you know_

_That should be me holding your hand_

_That should be me making you laugh_

_That should be me this is so sad_

_That should be me, that should be me_

_That should be me feeling your kiss_

_That should be me buying you gifts_

_This is so wrong, I can't go on_

_Till you believe_

_That, that should be me_

_I need to know should I fight for love or disarm_

_It's getting harder to shield this pain in my heart_

_Ooh ooh_

_That should be me holding your hand_

_That should be me making you laugh_

_That should be me this is so sad_

_That should be me, that should be me_

_That should be me feeling your kiss_

_That should be me buying you gifts_

_This is so wrong, I can't go on_

_Till you believe_

_That, that should be me_

"Give it up for the BrokenHearts!" I heard Jonah say. But I wasn't paying attention.

I just stared at the screen, frozen. I couldn't believe that he actually went up there and admitted to the whole of America that he broke my heart. I would have felt touched by his gesture, but he messed it all up by saying that I was the girl. I mean if he dedicated the song anonymously, I would probably have forgiven him. But he didn't, and now the whole country knows that he broke my heart. And if I reject him or not accept his apology, I would probably be hated because I broke his heart in revenge. Argh! Why does he always make things so dang complicated!

Then it hit me, there was a way that I could humiliate him and make sure America doesn't hate me. But that meant that my band would have to make it to the finals in order for my plan to work.

* * *

All the bands were standing on stage now. Clinging on to one another, praying and hoping that they would make it as one of the two bands that would be competing in the finals tonight. Jonah slowly opened the Man, the wait was excruciating!

"The two finalists tonight are," Jonah said. He paused for dramatic effect. And I felt like punching him in the guts for making us wait any longer. "Cahill Galz and BrokenHearts!"

My band and I screamed our heads off. We jumped for joy and started hugging all around. Then I realized that the other band that made it was Ian's. At that, I started to smile evilly to myself. Now, I could put my plan into action.

* * *

"Wazzup my homies!" said Jonah as he walked on to the stage. "Are you ready for the TWBOTB finals?" The crowd replied by screaming as loud as they could. And I could feel all the butterflies in my stomach start to flutter around. "Well, tonight both bands will be performing two songs each and they are gonna share the stage as they perform. After they have performed, you America are gonna vote for the winner." More screams erupted. "So, lets not waste anymore time. Give it up for Cahill Galz and BrokenHearts!"

My band made our way to our part of the stage on the left hand side, and Ian's band made his way to his part on the right hand side. I walked to the middle of the stage, where the mic was.

"Hey ya'll!" I said. Even more screams erupted from the crowd. I could see some of them holding up banners that said things like, 'Cahill Galz, You Rock!' and stuff like that. " Well, the organizers, producers, or whatever you call them told us that the theme of tonight's finals is 'Feelings'. That's probably because of Ian Kabra's dedication to me this afternoon." At that everyone shut up and concentrated on Ian and I. I smirked at him, and then faced the crowd. "Well, since my band will be going first tonight, I just wanna say something before we start. This song is a reply or answer to Ian's dedication this afternoon. I hope you enjoy it."

_Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you_

_Counting my footsteps praying the floor won't fall through again_

_And my brother accused me of losing my mind_

_But I swore I was fine_

_You paint me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain_

_And I lived in your chess game_

_But you changed the rules everyday_

_Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone_

_Tonight_

_Well I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know why_

_Dear Ian, I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with_

_The girl in the jeans cried the whole way home_

_I should've known_

_Well maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame_

_Or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away_

_And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand_

_And I'll go back and regret how I ignored when they said_

_Run as fast as you can_

_Dear Ian, I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with_

_The girl in the jeans cried the whole way home_

_Dear Ian, I see it all now it was wrong_

_Don't you think 14's too young to be played by_

_Your dark twisted games when I loved you so_

_I should've known_

_You are an expert at sorry_

_And keeping lines blurry_

_Never impressed by me acing your tests_

_All the girls that you've run dry_

_Have tired lifeless eyes_

_Cause you burned them out_

_But I took your matches before fire could catch me_

_So don't look now_

_I'm shining like fireworks_

_Over your sad empty town_

_Dear Ian, I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with_

_The girl in the jeans cried the whole way home_

_Dear Ian, I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with _

_The girl in the jeans sang you a song_

_You should've known_

_You should've known_

_Don't you think I was too young_

_You should've known_

I looked at Ian and he was dumbfounded. I giggled a little before stifling it so nobody could hear it. In the crowd, I could see people whispering to one another, probably talking about what I just did.

"Well, I think it's your turn now, Ian," I said. He looked at me with hurt in his amber eyes. My stomach churned a bit and I felt a little guilty for singing that to him. And at that moment I realized that maybe, just maybe, I still loved him somewhere deep down in my heart.

"Umm… Thanks, Amy… Well… This song's for you, too," he said. He tried to hide the hurt from his voice, but a tiny bit of it escaped.

Insert Crush by David Archuleta

I looked at him again and I knew exactly how I felt about him. I didn't love Jonah; it was just me trying to hold back my true feelings. I was in love with Ian Kabra. And it took me this long to figure that out.

Then I had an idea and quickly whispered something Natalie. She looked confused at first, but then she saw the look on my face and nodded. She whispered what I said to the others and they all nodded and started playing the intro for the new song. I looked over at Ian, smiled sadly, and sang straight to him.

_In the heat of the fight, I walked away_

_Ignoring words that you were saying… trying to make me stay_

_I said this time, I've had enough_

_And you've called a hundred times… but I'm not picking up_

_Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over_

_But if you look a little closer_

_I said leave, but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

_Screaming I'm in love with you_

_Wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more_

_And don't you leave, cause I know all I need_

_Is on the other side of the door_

_Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone_

_Going through the photographs, staring at the phone_

_I keep going back over things we both said_

_And I remember the slamming the door_

_And all the things that I misread_

_So babe, if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see_

_When I left I wanted you to chase after me yeah_

_I said leave, but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

_Screaming I'm in love with you_

_Wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more_

_And don't you leave, cause I know all I need_

_Is on the other side of the door_

_And I'll scream out the window… I can't even look at you_

_I don't need you but I do, I do, I do_

_I'll say there's nothing you can say_

_To make this right again… I mean it… I mean it_

_What I mean is_

_I said leave, but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

_Screaming I'm in love with you_

_Wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more_

_And don't you leave, cause I know all I need_

_Is on the other side of the door_

_With your face and the beautiful eyes_

_And the conversation with the little white lies_

_And the faded picture of a beautiful night, you_

_Carried me from your car up the stairs_

_And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess_

_After everything and that little black dress_

_After everything I must confess… I need you… I need you_

"This is the moment you've all been waiting for, people. The winner of this year's TWBOTB, as voted by you, is…" Jonah said dramatically. He paused and let the drum roll. "Cahill Galz and BrokenHearts! OMG! It's a tie! So, I guess both bands will be rolling with the Wiz this summer on tour!"

As everyone celebrated, I made my way towards Ian.

"Congrats, Ian!" I said smiling. He gave me a confused look, but smiled too.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore?" he asked confused. I laughed a little at his confused face.

"Well, I realized something extremely important today."

"What is it?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Ian." Then, I kissed him. At first he was shocked, but after a few seconds he started to kiss me back. And I can tell from first hand experience, that kissing a Cobra isn't so bad after all. When we broke apart smiling, I saw Jonah watching us. I looked at him, and we had a mental understanding, like the ones I have with Dan. He nodded, smiled, and mouthed, "I understand." I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then, I turned back to Ian.

"So, aren't you gonna ask me out now?" I asked playfully. He laughed.

"Amy Cahill, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Cobra!"

"Can I have another kiss, love?" I laughed and then kissed him again smiling. Well, I guess you can call it a happy ending. See ya ;)

* * *

**Okay, I guess this the end of it. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was grounded. Anyways, I will be posting a one-shot about Ned and an OC. But it's gonna be a crossover with the Percy Jackson series. I will be posting it up on the crossover section, so I hope that you can take the time to read it. Thanks for reading my very first fanfic! =D**

**AlariceCahill**


End file.
